The Story Of Herobrine
by lexie13351
Summary: This story is about how Herobrine came to be and his life after. Later chapters will be much longer than the first. Mild language will occur.
1. Chapter 1

He looked around the small clearing in the forest. Notch was busily placing wooden plank after wooden plank, and stood there looking like something had broken his mentle strength. The only person who wasn't bothered by their parents' death was Herobrine. Steve let out a loud sob. Notch shifted and jumped; this was a common Minecraftian gesture. "Nighttime is aprouching," Herobrine stated, even though it was quite obvious. "Yes I know," Notch snarled, "I'm working on it."

Right before it was dark enough for zombies to spawn, Notch finished the house. "Come on you two. Get into the beds." Notch and Steve got into their beds, but Herobrine just stood there. "What the Nether is wrong now, Herobrine," Notch growled. "Nothing," he said quietly. "If you don't get into the bed, none of us can sleep." Herobrine sighed and got into the third bed.

Many Minecraftian years later, Notch came bursting through the door of the mansion they all helped build. A lot had changed since other people started to move into this Minecraft world. People built other houses around their house, and it eventually became a village. Herobrine looked up. It was rare for Notch to be energetic. "Guess what guys," Notch shouted excitedly. He didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going to go to the Aether, and rule over Minecraftia from there!" "Oh great," Herbrine mumbled under his breath. " Now, since I'm leaving and won't be able to rule the village, Steve I would be honored if you would rule the capitol of Minecraftia." "Capitol," Herobrine thought, "since when was this city the capitol?" "I accept your offer," Steve said in a smug voice. "Well then we shall celebrate," Notch shouted with joy. Herobrine went up to his room. "No need for me to be there," he thought bitterly. "Why don't you go cut off their heads'" the more sinister of the two voices in his head suggested. The voices had been speaking to him for a long time now, so he was used to it. "No Herobrine," the nice voice insisted, "go congratulate them on their success." "Shut up," Herobrine thought to himself.

Well that was the end of chapter one! Hopefully, in the future, the chapters will be longer. It would be nice if you left a review to let me know how to improve, but It's fine if you don't. Thanks for reading, and I'll update after I get at least one reader!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you have an oc idea (as long as there not Mary Sues .) PM me the oc. WARNING there is a cuss word. On with the story!

The voices started arguing. Herobrine let out an audible sigh. Unfortunately, there was still about two minutes till he could go to sleep in Minecraftia. Minecraftia was a very strange place. Days were much shorter, everything was made out of blocks, and there wasn't a large variety of food. But the people of Minecraftia were content. The didn't mind or acknowledge these differences. The simply went on with life. Herobrine went to his room. He hit his bed. "You can only sleep at night," said the bodiless voice. He kept clicking his bed until it let him sleep.

*10 minutes later*

He got out of because he wanted to. In Minecraftia, some things happen for no good reason. "Go to the Nether…," said a female voice. "What the fuck is speaking in my head now," Herobrine asked in an annoyed voice. "Me you fool," the female voice hissed," now go to the Nether." Herobrine didn't want to seem more crazy than he was so he didn't answer. He just went straight to the Nether Portal. It wasn't a burden for him. He loved the Nether. It was his favorite place in Minecraftia. The sobbing Ghasts, the moaning Zombie Pigmen, the bouncing Magma Cubes, the Wither Skeletons, the Nether Fortresses, the large lava pools everywhere… to Herobrine that was perfection. He smiled, and stepped into the portal.

"Now you will claim the Nether as your own," the female voice ordered,"claim as Notch has claimed the Aether." "I claim the Nether," Herobrine said in a loud, clear voice, "I claim the lava pools, the creatures of the Nether, the Nether Fortresses, and the pure elegance of this land!" "Ok speaker," she said sarcastically. Then he got the nausea effect. When it wore off, there seemed to be a glow coming from his eyes. "What the…," he mumbled. "Now go to the End dimension." Herobrine wasn't as excited to go to the End as he was to go to the Nether. He knew that the End was very plain. He turned around looking for a way out. He got his wish. Rigth behind him was a Nether Portal. He carefully stepped in.

"What the Nether is this," Herobrine asked. "It's the End Portal room. This is the one the mobs use, so there are already Eyes Of Ender in the slots." Without a second thought, he jumped in.

It was very plain. The most interesting thing there was the unusual amount of Endermen. The Ender Dragon flew down and landed in front of him. "Now that you are the ruler of the Nether, you have a lot of responsibilities. You must watch over all the mobs in the Nether, and go to the Overworld to terrorize the humans," said the Ender Dragon in the same female voice that had spoken in Herobrine's head. "You're a girl," Herobrine asked as though that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Of course you idiot! Now go to the Nether till I give you further instructions!" In one hit she killed him and he respawned in the middle of a Nether Fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked around. He knew that the Nether was now his home. He looked for a Nether Portal so he could go home and get his diamond sword,but didn't see one. He decided to explore his new home. He went down the hall and found a patch of Nether Wart and a staircase. At the top of the staircase was a Nether Portal. Without thinking, he jumped in.

He looked around he was in the middle of a clearing in a forest. In that small clearing was a small wooden house. It looked familiar to Herobrine. Then it hit him. It was the house Notch built when they had first moved here. Herobrine let out a strangled sob. "Was this really the right choice," he thought to himself. But a part of him knew that even if it was the wrong choice there was no going back. He knew how to get to the mansion that Steve lived in. It was a bit far, but it was within reasonable distance.

*About 15 Minutes later*

It was the middle of the night, but he made opened the door. There was no making doors quiet, so he did it quickly and he could only hope he didn't alarm the Iron Golem guards. He sprinted up the stairs and ran to his room. He went to the Ender Chest in the corner of his room and got out his Diamond Sword. It wasn't enchanted, because Notch didn't trust him with the Enchantment Table. He took his diamonds he got from mining and ran out of the room. He decided it wouldn't hurt to take ores. Now that Steve ruled the village, the people would gladly go mining for him. He grabbed everything, not bothering to be merciful. He ran out of the house and then remembered that the Ender Dragon told him to terrorize the humans. He wondered what he could do to troll them… maybe some Zombies? "Now all I need is a hoard of zombies…," he thought. Before he could even move, a hoard of zombies appeared in front of him. "That's a plus," he said. "Zombies," he said in a commanding voice, "go attack the humans. Turn their villager friends into villager zombies! Kill their Wolfs and Ocelots! Knock down their doors!" They made their weird moaning noises, and then they went off. "My work here is done," he said to himself.

*About 15 minutes later*

He arrived at the Nether Portal. Without looking back, he jumped in, happy with the decision he had made.

Well that was chapter 3 guys! Things will get really interesting in about 3 or 4 chapters! Remember, if you have an oc PM me the oc. Thanks for reading, and have an awesome day :D!


	4. Chapter 4

When he got to the Nether he heard a voice. It was a female voice, but whoever was speaking sounded like a nasty little… "Ah, finally," the voice shouted, "it's the sexist b-" "I am not sexist." Herobrine said in a calm voice. "But yet you seemed amazed when you found out the Ender Dragon was a girl. Would you be surprised if the Wither was a girl also?" The person stopped in front of him. "The Wither is a girl?" "See," the Wither said, "you are sexist!" Herobrine knew that he was a mean person, but he also knew that he wasn't sexist. "If you do not shut up right now, I will murder you, and remember; I'm not as soft-hearted as the humans." The Wither looked at him with what seemed to be the exact opposite of sympathy. "Do you miss your human relatives, Herobrine? Are you sad that you can't see them anymore? You do know there is a way to go back. You don't have to live like this forever." "I know there is no going back," Herobrine started, "even if there was, I wouldn't do it. This is the life I've chosen, and this is the life I shall live." (yay first Herobrine quote I made) "If you're so sure about that, you won't mind this. Follow me."

*6 minutes later*

"We have arrived," she said. Herobrine looked around, and immediately realized that he was in the humans village. Notch's village. The village he grew up in. He wasn't a sappy person, but it was still hard. Even though Notch and Steve didn't care about him much, he still wasn't ready to harm them. He looked at the Wither. "Well," she asked. "Well what," Herobrine responded. "Do you want to go back?" Herobrine thought for a moment. "No," he decided, "I'll stay." "You're more stubborn than I realized," she stated. "You," a voice shouted. It was one of the human guards. The Wither disappeared. "Wait," Herobrine shouted,"I want to disappear too!" The human guard approached. It was a girl. "You're Herobrine," the girl said. "I am Herobrine," Herobrine agreed. "Now you can come to jail, or, I could finish your life in an epic pvp battle." "I think I'll go with the pvp battle," Herobrine said, knowing he would win. "Ok," the girl said, "my name is Ashley. I'm a professional pvper." "Ok Ashley," Herobrine said, "get ready to die." He swung his sword at her. She easily dodged it, and tried to get a few hits on him. "_She's better than I thought" _Herobrine thought to himself. He finally got a hit on her, but he couldn't get anymore.

*4 minutes of dodging and occasionally getting a hit*

"Ok I can't kill you," Herobrine said. "Are you to soft-hearted to murder somebody," she said with false sympathy. "No," Herobrine said, "it's just that we're not going to be able to kill each other. It will take forever. But," he said with caution, "would you like to be my general? You're an excellent pvper. What are you going to do with those skills in a place like this? If you stay and work as a guard, the strongest thing you'll be fighting is a skeleton." Ashley sat and thought for a moment. "Ok. I will be your general. I'll lead the skeletons into army instead of battling them." "Well now we have to go to the Nether," Herobrine said. He led her to the Nether Portal. When they hopped in the portal together Herobrine got a weird, happy sensation. Kind of scary, if you ask Herobrine.

That was chapter 4! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I had lots of homework. Thanks to all those who review and stuff. If you have an oc PM it to me. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok hey guys just something really important here a paragraph in chapter 4 didn't go up but the only important part in it was that Herobrine had been living in the Nether for about 6 months when that chapter took place. WARNING: there is a cuss word. Also this is not one of those annoying Herobrine times oc stories it has a lot more meaning than that so yeah… well on with the story!

"This is where you will stay," Herobrine told Ashley, "since you can't sleep in the Nether, you just have to rest. You'll eventually get used to it." "Look Herobrine," Ashley said, "I love all-nighters as much as the next person, but never being able to sleep again? That's ridiculous." A faint laugh came from Herobrine's mouth, but he quickly silenced it. He didn't like the human emotions his mind still had, somewhere in the depths of his psychotic, demented mind. (Oh big words XD) "Hmm, I guess we'll have to figure that out…" Herobrine said. "Also, when pvp season comes around, I'm going to still be in it." Ashley said as though there were to be no arguments about it. "That's fine," Herobrine said, "I just don't know what to do about the sleeping thing…" "Maybe every once in a while I could go to the Overworld and sleep," Ashley suggested. "I guess that would work best," Herobrine said. "Ok it's settled," Ashley said, "but I'm hungry!"

Herobrine took her to where he stored food. It wasn't really a kitchen, because there were no furnaces to cook stuff. "Really," Ashley asked in a disgusted voice, "human heads?" "I'm a mob now," Herobrine said, "that stuff tastes good to me." Ashley just shook her head. "Oh Herobrine," said a falsely cheery voice. "Oh Notch," Herobrine muttered. "How's the little sexist bitch doing today?" the Wither asked. "The Wither," Ashley said in awe. "She's not that great," Herobrine said. "Oh really," the Wither asked. "Yes really. Was there something unclear about that four letter sentence?" The Wither scowled. "Sarcastic and sexist? Well that's a new low. And what is a human doing here alive," the Wither asked. "I let her. She's going to be my general. She's an excellent pvper, and she's," he was about to say amazing and beautiful, but he stopped himself just in time, "smart." "If you wish but the Ender Dragon is definitely going to hear about this," the Wither snarled. She disappeared in a puff of smoke particles.

"Don't mind her," Herobrine said. "I won't," Ashley said. "Do you have a name you would prefer to be called," Herobrine asked. "You mean like a nick-name," Ashley asked. "Yeah," Herobrine said. "You could call me Ash," she said. "Ok Ash," Herobrine said, "we need to do some trolling, because that's part of my job." "That sounds like fun," Ash said excitedly, "but after can I go to my house and pick up something?" "Sure Ash," Herobrine said.

*8 minutes later*

They arrived at the village. Ash looked around cautiously. "Is it safe," she asked in a whisper. "Of course," Herobrine said. "Ok, so how are we going to troll them," she asked. "Shouldn't you get your stuff first," Herobrine asked. "I don't live here," Ash said. "Where do you live?" "In a flat plains area, a creative part of Minecraftia," Ash said, deeply ashamed of herself. "Ok…," he said. It was really weird for a pvper to live in a creative area. "I think we should spawn skeletons in their houses. "What," Herobrine asked. "Spawn skeletons in their houses to troll them," she said. "Oh ... that's a good idea," They did the trolling really quick, spawning so many that the Iron Golems couldn't kill them. "Well let's go to your creative house," Herobrine said.

*23 minutes later*

When they finally arrived, the first thing Herobrine noticed was that there was a lot of things extending from his hand. "What are these things on my hand," Herobrine asked. "Fingers," Ash replied, "this is a glitched Minecraft world," she explained as they walked. After a while Herobrine finally got used to it. Eventually Herobrine noticed a huge NPC Village. Then he noticed Emerald Mansion. It was a huge house made completely from Emerald Blocks. "My family was one of the old, old families. You know the ones with an ore as their last name. My family was the Emerald's. So, my family worshipped Emeralds. Your family must have been the Diamond's because Notch's last name is Diamond," Ash said. "Yep," Herobrine said. "You wanna come in real quick? I have tons of prot four, so it might take a while." The mansion was huge and beautifully decorated on the inside. It was amazing she could build that even with creative. After a while, Ash finally finished gathering her items they started back to the normal part of Minecraftia. While they walking though, Ash held his hand. Herobrine felt like his chest was about to explode. He felt happy, but at the same time scared. He really hated human emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

He guys! Thanks for PMing, reviewing, and just reading! PM me if you have an oc! Have an awesome day guys :D :3!

*About a week since Ashley had took him to her creative house*

Herobrine was snoring, tossing, and turning in the bed Ash had let him use. They were both in Emerald Mansion. He was having a strange dream.

*In the dream, Herobrine's POV (Yay something other than 3rd person!)*

I woke up. I sat up and looked around. Next to me was Ash. She is so… amazing. She's nice enough for a pvper, and beautiful. And most of all she doesn't care that I'm different. She doesn't care about my differences. I love her for that. But I can't think like that. I'll get in trouble if I date a human. But I still love her. I don't think I can change that now. Oh well.

"Herobrine," someone said. The voice was desperate. It was absolutely heart-breaking. "Herobrine," shouted the voice, over and over again. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't move. Then I woke up.

*Out of the dream, 1st person (3rd person is hard to write)*

"Wake up," said a female voice. It was the Ender Dragon. She was a huge black dragon, with some purple. She had a smooth voice, but it sounded like death, for reasons no one knew. "I'm awake," Herobrine mumbled. "Why on earth have you not killed this human," the Ender Dragon tasked. "This is Ashley Emerald… she's been helping me out. She's an excellent pvper, and she's very smart," Herobrine said, struggling not to yawn. "Fine, but if she steps out of line, just once, I'll kill her personally," she said, her voice dripping with acid. "Also," she said in a slightly worried voice, "Where are your children? Midnight Blood Brine and Layla? Where in Minecraftia did you hide them? I need to know." "Layla is in a Mega Taiga biome, and I have no idea where Midnight Blood Brine is," he said quietly. "Who is their mother," she asked in a sharp voice. "Athena, goddess of wisdom," he said, hoping Ash was still sleeping. "Did someone say my name?"

Sorry it's so short today.


	7. Chapter 7

There is a cuss word.

Herobrine flinched. He closed his eyes and wouldn't open them. "Herobrine," she began in a caring tone, but then her voice got louder, "Herobrine answer." He just shook his head, hoping she would go away. "Herobrine," she snarled. "Who are you," the Ender Dragon asked. "_Shut up, shut up, shut up," _Herobrine thought to himself. Then the voices started arguing again. He had forgotten about them it had been so long. "Herobrine," the good voice said, "tell her you're sorry." **"No rip her head off. She isn't immortal here," **the evil voice suggested. "_Shut up," _ he screamed in his head. He couldn't have these distractions while he was dealing with Athena. "Hello," Herobrine said weakly. "Why did you say my name," she asked in a… hopeful voice. At least she didn't say it like she was angry. He pointed at the Ender Dragon and said, "She asked about our… children….," "Oh…," she said softly. "Now can you both leave," he said in an annoyed voice. He really didn't want them there when Ash woke up. "I'm going to find your… offspring," the Ender Dragon said awkwardly. "Can I talk to you later Herobrine," Athena asked. "Sure," Herobrine said. Athena disappeared quietly and the Ender Dragon left some smoke particles.

*The time is the same as the real world in the place where Ashley lives* *1 hour later*

"Hey Herobrine," Ash said while yawning. "Good morning Ash," he said back. They started their morning conversation about non-important stuff.

*This is still 3rd person, I'm just focusing on the Ender Dragon*

She knew exactly where to go to find Midnight Blood Brine. The Ender Dragon (from now on I'm going to call her Enderian, her actual name. Hopefully no one used it, I've never seen it before, so I'm going with it) flew, invisible, towards the plains NPC village. Enderian landed in front of the house with the fence in the back. She changed into human form (in human form she has purple hair, purple cloths, and black skin that looks like scales), drank some milk, and knocked on the door. "Hello," said a voice. It was a young girl. Well maybe. Even though Herobrine didn't know it, before he was a mob, he had powers and that could easily affect his childeren. She could be pretending to be a girl, or she aged differently, or she really was a young girl (by young I mean 12-14). "Who are you," the girl said sharply. "I'm the Ender Dragon, in human form. Now come with me if you want to live." "Bitch, I have full diamond, prot 2. You really think you can beat me as easily as an iron? I doubt it," said the girl. "Midnight Blood Brine, you better come with me if you want to live," snarled Enderian. The girl gasped. "Ok, Ok, I'm coming," Midnight Blood Brine said. "Don't be so smug I could still kill you," growled Enderian.

*14 minutes later* *I'm going to focus on Herobrine again, 3rd person*

"Hello," said a silky, yet dangerous, female voice. Enderian (btw no one knows her name) had returned. "Salty," Midnight (that's what we're going to call Midnight Blood Brine) muttered. Herobrine gasped. "Um who is that Herobrine," Ash asked. "I'm Midnight Blood Brine, and I am unfortunately Herobrine's daughter," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

"You have a… daughter?! Who is the mom," Ash asked. "Her mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. But we haven't been talking for a _long _time," Herobrine said, hoping she believed him. "So Salty, I heard you were evil. It doesn't look like it though," Midnight said, trying to annoy him on purpose. "He is evil, and you need to shut up," Enderian said, "I'm going to leave so you annoying people can work out your pathetic problems. Enderian disappeared in a puff of smoke particles. "I need to go to the Nether," Herobrine muttered. "I wanna go take me Salty," Midnight said with false enthusiasm. That earned her a death glare from Herobrine. "I think we should all go to the Nether to work this out," Ash said. They all went to the Nether, but working things out was the last thing on their minds.

*3rd person, focussing on Layla*

"Hey Ender," Layla shouted, "Come here!" Enderian's son, Ender, was Layla's best friend. Nothing in the world could separate them. Ender flew down from the roof. "Yeah, Layla," Ender asked. "Look over there," Layla said pointing at a little man. As he came closer, they noticed he was… hairy. "What the Nether is it, Ender," Layla asked. "No idea, but I think you and Alyssa should hide in the house," Ender said slowly. Alyssa was their other best friend. Layla sprinted off to find Alyssa. Layla had blond hair, grey eyes. Ender really liked her, even though he never told her. Herobrine would kill him if he tried to date him. Long ago, (actually just 13 normal years ago, not Minecraftia time) Herobrine asked Ender to watch her. He obeyed because Herobrine had always been nice to him. "Alyssa," Layla shouted at the top of her lungs. "Coming," Alyssa finally shouted back. The two girls rushed in side. "Hey," the hairy man shouted from a distance, "come back!" "Leave them alone," Ender growled. "I just need to take the blond one to Camp Half Blood," the short hairy man shouted. "What the Nether are you," Ender asked. "A satyr, Jimmy the satyr. Now tell the blond one to come here," Jimmy demanded. "What's Camp Half Blood," Layla asked. "A camp that's for people like you. Now lets go," Jimmy shouted. "Layla, Alyssa, hop on," Ender ordered. They both did. At the last second, right before Ender took off, Jimmy grabbed Ender's tail.

*3rd person, focussing on Herobrine*

A male voice spoke urgently in his mind, "Herobrine," the voice said. It was Ender's voice. "_Yes," _Herobrine replied. "Someone is trying to kidnap Layla," Ender said. "_Are you sure it's not your mom,"_ Herobrine asked. "Positive. He says his name is Jimmy, and he says he's a satyr," Ender informed him. Herobrine was shocked for a moment. A satyr was one of the magical things Athena told him about. What if it was working for Athena? What if it came to find Midnight Blood Brine? He kept asking himself these questions, even though he wasn't sure if wanted to know. Midnight was still questioning _everything_. Herobrine started to wonder if she was even breathing. When she was finally finished with her questioning, she wandered off. "Are you even worried about where she's going," Ash asked. "Not really," Herobrine replied.

*3rd person, focussing on Midnight*

Midnight walked around for a while. She was wondering why Salty and the Ender Dragon wanted to find her. She kind of wanted to kill them, but she also wanted answers.

*3rd person, focussing on Layla* *1 hour later in normal time*

"Hey dragon," Jimmy asked. "What," Ender replied. "Could you go slightly left," Jimmy asked. Being stupid, Ender obliged. Before anyone could do anything, Ender was heading full speed towards the ground. KABAM! Ender crashed. "Where are we," Layla asked. "At CHB. Camp Half Blood," Jimmy told her. "What," Ender shouted in rage, "why the Nether did you do that!?" "Jimmy we asked you to bring back the Demigod, and you bring back a huge dragon and an extra girl who is definitely not a Demigod," said Nico Di Angelo. "It was an accident," Jimmy protested. "Come on I'll show you around camp," Nico said pointing at Layla.

*3rd person, focussing on Herobrine*

When Midnight got back the voices started talking again. **"Kill her she's annoying," **the evil voice suggested. **"No give her a hug and tell her that you're sorry," **the good voice insisted. _"How about I kill both of you," _ Herobrine asked. They both shut up after that.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated guys. I had to write an essay for English. But today since I don't have school (I don't even know why it's really weird…) I might update tonight! WARNING: 3 cuss words. On with the story!

*3rd person, focussing on Herobrine*

"Herobrine," asked… Athena? "What," he growled. "You said you would talk to me," she pointed out. "I only said that so you would leave," Herobrine said. "Herobrine please," she asked. Herobrine realised he wasn't going to win. "Fine," he said sitting up. He started walking downstairs. Athena followed. He sat on the couch (that was made out of wooden stairs and signs) and Athena sat on the opposite couch. "What do you want," Herobrine asked roughly, not even bothering to be nice. "Herobrine," Athena started, "you know I feel in love with you because you know literally _everything_ about Minecraftia. Since I'm the goddess of wisdom, I value wisdom. You have a lot of that. As a matter of fact, you know things _I_ don't even know. So Herobrine for that, and a few other reasons, I love you." Herobrine looked up. **"Kill her you love Ash,"** the evil, sinister voice demanded. If even the voices agreed, it must be true. **"Tell her you're sorry you can't be with her," **the good voice said. "Athena," Herobrine started nervously, planning to break her heart like the cold-blooded not quite human monster he was, "I… don't know." "Ok… I'll see you later herobrine," Athena said quietly as she walked out.

*3rd person, focussing on Midnight*

Midnight woke up in the guest room of Emerald Mansion. She didn't know how she got there. "Hello," she asked quietly. No response. She sat there thinking about her past with Salty.

*Midnight's flashback*

_"Dad," Midnight asked. "Yes," Salty said. "Can we go see the mobs," she asked innocently. "No. Remember what happened with the Creeper? We don't want that to happen again," Salty explained. "But that was Layla's fault," Midnight protested. "Fine," Salty said. They went outside. "Herobrine," Notch demanded, "Who the hell is that?" "Oh shit," Herobrine muttered. "Wake up Layla and you two wait outside the back door," Herobrine ordered. But Midnight didn't listen. She ran, and ran, and ran. Not stopping until she was in a small plains NPC village. "Salty," she cried out, "Salty?!" She sobbed a little bit, then went inside a NPC village house._

*3rd person, focussing on Midnight*

She eventually decided dwelling on her past wouldn't do her any good, so she went downstairs.

*3rd person, focussing on Layla*

She followed the boy with the dark hair and pale skin. "What's your name," she asked, getting bored with the silence. "I'm Nico Di Angelo. And you are," he asked. "Layla… I don't know my last name," she said sadly, "I don't remember anything from when I was little, my father or my mother. The only thing I remember is that I was born in Minecraftia," she said. "I can relate," Nico said, "I had my memory wiped too. Then I was put in a hotel where time stood still so I never aged." "That's not similar at all you know. Your situation sounds a lot worse," Layla said. "I suppose, but that doesn't mean it's not similar," Nico said. "I guess," Layla said. He showed her CHB, the cabins, the everything (wow I'm lazy XD). "It's dinner time," Nico said. Layla nodded and followed him. "You can sit with me," Nico said, even though he knew it was against the rules. "Ok," Layla said. Next thing, a glowing owl appeared above her head. "The fuck," she shouted. "So you're a daughter of Athena," Nico said.

That was chapter 9. Thanks for reading and hope you have an awesome day!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! We reached double digits! There probably will be a cuss word, but I don't know yet. On with the story!

*3rd person, focussing on Herobrine*

"Herobrine," called a whisper of a voice. "Athena, how the hell did you find me," Herobrine asked. "It's not that hard," Athena said. "Doesn't make it any less creepy," Herobrine snarled. "Don't be so hostile," Athena begged. "Please leave," Herobrine said, definitely not less hostile. "Herobrine, you said you would talk to me," Athena pointed out in a quiet voice, "I want to talk." "Fine," Herobrine grumbled. "Herobrine, did you know you know that Layla is at CHB (that's what I'm going to call Camp Half Blood from now on)," Athena asked. "Yes I did," he said. "And Midnight Blood Brine is staying with you," Athena said. "Is this all you wanted to talk about," Herobrine asked. "No... I just like spending time with you," Athena confessed. Athena rarely got attached to someone. "So you came to annoy the hell ou tof me," Herobrine asked. "No, i jsut wanted to talk to you," Athena said. "You know what," Herobrine said, "just leave. Please. Just go." "Oh o-ok. I understand. **"Nice one Herobrine," **the evil voice said. **"Don't be so harsh just tell her it won't work out,"** the nice woice begged. "Leave," Herobrine said without regret. And Athena left.

*3rd person, focussing on Enderian*

She looked around mob city. Its dim redstone torches, its stone brick, all the mobs walking around... it was nice. "Ender Dragon," said a nervous, but deep voice. What a strange combination. "Yes, Bobby Boom Boom," Enderian said with false kindness. "Can I help you," he asked. "Actually, you can. You see, I'm _really_ hungry. I haven't had a bite to eat alll day. And you look quite tasty. Can I eat you," without waiting for an answer, Enderian ate Bobby in one bite. "That was a good meal," Enderian said to herself.

Sorry it's so short! I have to get into writing mode. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! 


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter 11! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. On with the story!

(3rd person, focussing on Herobrine)

"Herobrine," said Ash. Herobrine looked around. He couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "Ash," he called out. "Down here," Ash said. She was at the Nether Portal, and she looked like she wanted to talk about something. She had a determined look on her face, so Herobrine already knew she was going to win. As soon as Herobrine got within earshot (an earshot where they didn't have to yell), she started talking. "You know what factions are, right," she asked. "Yeah," Herobrine knew that a faction was a team. Most the time it was a team that pvped. Factions weren't meant for nice, kindhearted people. "Well, I have a faction," she began, "and people that are allies with my faction. They have been wondering where I am, and I want to go see them." Herobrine thought for a moment. "All right," he said, "but only for a few days." "Ok," Ash said brightly jumping through the Nether Portal. "_Herobrine," _ Enderian said. "_Yes," _Herobrine asked. _"Come to Mob City… don't bring your human pet along… we have to have a meeting," _Enderian said. Before Herobrine could defend Ash, she made a wailing noise. He had a feeling she wasn't listening any more.

(3rd person, focussing on Herobrine)

Herobrine had never been to Mob City before. It was huge. It was an underground city, lit with redstone torches so monsters could still spawn. "Everyone come to the center of the town," Enderian cried out. As soon as about 1,000 mobs were there, Enderian started talking. More mobs kept coming though. "Now, as you all know, we have a new ruler. His name is Herobrine. He is a decent ruler. But, we need to vote, does he stay? Raise your hand if you wish for him to stay." About 7/10 mobs raised their hands. The rest cast glares at the mobs who raised their hands. "Ok, so he stays," Enderian said, "another thing we need to address," Enderian said in a clear, crisp voice, "we need to start war with the humans. Me and the Wither have been talking about it in private. So, all the mobs who wish to join step forward." About 4/10 people came forth. "Ok, good enough," Enderian said, " but we are also going to use humans to beat humans, so the army will be even bigger." At that statement, about ¾ of the crowd stepped back. "Ok, not a big army. Oh well. The meeting is over. Go do what you wish.

(3rd person, focussing on Midnight)

She stood on the edge of the Nether Brick, shifting so she wouldn't fall. She wasn't sure why, she just felt like it. The next thing, she didn't think through at all though. She jumped off the edge. When she landed, it was in lava. It didn't burn her. She knew Salty was immune to fire, so it didn't surprise her that much.

Ok, that was chapter 11! Send me an OC if you have one! Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, we have a problem. The Story Of Herobrine is moving faster than I intended it to. I'm thinking of restarting it, but keeping the main plot. It will go a hell of a lot slower (actually not that much slower), like it was in head. When I get an idea and I don't do something with that idea it doesn't seem interesting any more. That's kind of what happened with this idea. I will try again, but I don't know how it will go. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
